Da Evil Platybots
THIS IS A WARNING! There are these platypus Cyborgs or "Platybots" trying to take over the wolrd and destroy the platypuses! NOT THE PLATYPI! Or PLATYPEOPLE! They are mean and are lead by the Platyborg from the Second Dimension. WE MUST JOIN THE ARMY TO SAVE THE EVIL PLATYBORGS! They are in league with the paradox! YIKES! They come from the second, third, and fiftieth dimensions! Army Spots Sign up for positions before the empty spots run out! Empty Spots are the places where you can sign up. Admirals (in charge of battle) *Mochlum *Perry *Pac-Man *Agent P rocks (Just cuz i'm a girl,dosent mean I can't fight!) *Kittygirl19 Pilots (drive platyplanes in battles) *Phineas *Ferb *Jondanger23 *I couldn't think of anything original Inventors (build weapons for battle) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Rodney *Dan *Weegee *CompliensCreator00 *Old Man PINGAS (Dr. Robotnik/Eggman/Pingasmaaaaaaaaaaaaan) Spies (sneak into enemy hideouts) *Jerry the Platypus *Penny the Platypus (Perry's Wife) *Perry the Platypus (also known as Agent P rocks2272) Soldiers (for really big platypus army) *Sonic *Tails *Pikachu *Complien *Tony Hawk *Teh Luz *E.T. *Snoopy *Mordecai *Rigby *Spongebob *Patrick *Flynn *Jake *Meap *Picklez *Picture Caption *Question *Answer *Palmee *Nyan Cat *PerrythePlatypus2272 (Emily the Platypus) *Star the Platypus (Agent P rocks. WOO HOO!) *AwesomeCartoonFan01 (i'm READDY!!) *CCs and Cream (:D) *General Platyborg/2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus (The evil was fried right out of him.) *NermalTheBunny *Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies *Empty Spot *Empty Spot *Empty Spot Hurry and join, before it's too late! I mean it! THE PLATYBOTS ARE GETTING STRONGER AS I TYPE! Platybot Information Leaders *Platyborg *Alternate Doofenshmirtz *The Chick'fil'a Cow *The Paradox *Alternate YOU *I couldn't think of anything original Admirals *Alternate Norm *Alternate Rodney *Empty Spot (if you dare!) Pilots *Alternate Alternate Doofenshmirtz (Third Dimension) *Alternate Alternate Norm (Third Dimension) *Empty Spot (if you dare!) Inventors *Alternate Alternate Alternate Doofenshmirtz (Fourth Dimension) *Alternate Alternate Alternate Norm (Fourth Dimension) *Empty Spot (if you dare!) Spies *Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Doofenshmirtz (Fiftieth Dimension) *Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Norm (Fiftieth Dimension *Empty Spot (if you dare!) Soldiers *Lots and lots and lots of platybots *Empty spot (if you dare!) Our Weaknesses * Shiny things distract uuuuus- oooooh shiiiiiiny. *We would do anything for a pickle. *We are afraid of the dark. *We need to go weewee! *The Floating Weegee Head likes to annoy us. *We want fried chicken. And pudding. And bacon. And we want them ________ _____ ____________ ___ ___ __ | \ | | | _______ | \ \ / / | | | \ | | | | | | \ \ ____ / / | | | |\ \ | | | | | | \ \ / \ / / | | | | \ \ | | | | | | \ \ / /\ \ / / | | | | \ \ | | | | | | \ \ / / \ \ / / | | | | \ \ | | | | | | \ \ / / \ \ / / |_| | | \ \| | | |______| | \ \/ / \ \/ / _ |____| \_______| |__________| \____/ \____/ |_| Their Weaknesses * They can't touch water (they ''are ''cyborgs). *They are allergic to peanut butter, *They smell like funny socks. *They can't tell the difference from shiny and non-shiny so they can't distract us! YAY! Our Powers *We aren't evil. *We can think positively! *We are cool! *We wear waterproof undergarments. *SPAGETTII! *We need more bacon. XD Their Powers *They have laser cannons built into their hands, their feet, their noes and their butts. Yuck. *They can laugh more meniallicy then us. *Their robotic eyes let them see FAR! *DONUTS! Message From The Platyborg HELLO POINTLESS PEOPLES! IT'S ME, THE PLATYBORG! You guys are so doomed, I mean, YOU CAN NEVER KILL A CYBORG! Well, it's possible but I'm not tellin ya how! This is just a fair warning that you will die. BWAHAHAHA! Seeya, suckers! I'M MEAN! 20:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Platypuses Category:Platypi Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Evil Category:Organization Category:Random Works! Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Compliens Category:Pokemon Category:Sports Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Aliens Category:Snoopy Category:Spongebob Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Pickles Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Q&A Category:HOLY DOOFENSHMIRTZ!!!!!!!!!! Category:Golden Age Pages